


lightning in a bottle

by inkyslumber



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, a grand total of 400 words about garrett's fascination, and how smitten he is, and they make cameos at best just for being in the same area, just a short series of drabbles, not bothering to tag other characters since it's not really about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyslumber/pseuds/inkyslumber
Summary: Kate's touch is electric - literally - and Garrett is hooked. Her gift shines bright among things that have captured his interest, and her amusement doesn't hurt. Maybe he'll stick around for awhile and see what she's all about.





	1. energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( takes place in chapter 32 of breaking dawn )

As though he hadn't already been breathless from the moment she caught his eye, Garrett found himself with the air knocked right out of his lungs when her skin met his. Only his index finger had come into contact with her open palm, yet it was more than enough for her gift to do as he'd heard. The spectacular blonde before him looked immensely pleased with herself to have put him in his place, and in the aftershock of her touch, he beamed at her.

"Wow."

It wasn't the time or the place to flirt, but that wouldn't stop him.


	2. louder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( takes place vaguely between chapters 32 and 36 of breaking dawn )

After the Romanians had arrived and thrown the gathering off-kilter, Garrett made a point of seeking Kate out once more. Her sister scrutinized him with sharp eyes, just as he followed Kate with fascination. She chose to focus her time on training Bella with Zafrina, just as he chose to focus his time on observing the usage of her gift. Carlisle joined him silently once, their conversation unusually stilted and disappointingly short. It was his own fault, really, and he owed his friend much better. With his next approach, they assessed Bella's progress in hushed academic tones.

Still, Tanya watched.


	3. struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( takes place vaguely between chapters 32 and 36 of breaking dawn )

"Dude, don't you think that's a little creepy?"

Garrett instinctively turned towards the source of the sound, the tense line across his shoulders falling when he saw Emmett.

"What's creepy?"

"Watching her like that," he elaborated, tone matter of fact. "We're going to be down a witness if you keep it up."

With a frown, he kept his burgundy gaze on the other man with difficulty. Was it creepy? She had been watching him, too. He voiced as much, and was startled by Emmett's immediate, booming laugh. Garrett didn't understand.

"We're predators, it's what we do."

"Sure, whatever you say."


	4. candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( takes place post-breaking dawn )

"This is disgusting," Garrett bemoaned, dropping the stag like it could catch fire at a moment's notice.

"Then don't drink it."

Kate stifled a laugh behind her hand at her sister's sharp remark.

"I can do it," he told the sisters with a frown, "but I don't have to like it."

"Of course you don't," Kate soothed, sharing a look with her sister. "You also don't have to cry about it."

"You could just watch us if that's easier." Tanya teased, eyes glinting.

Garrett looked away, heaving a sigh at the reminder. Emmett had been right. The staring _was_ creepy.


End file.
